Someone that Life in My Heart
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Hyourinmaru sang pangeran es dan Tobiume sang Ratu cuek terjebak di tengah hujan yang akhirnya menyatukan keduanya dalam waktu yang singkat. RnR?


Yup, fic rate M kedua. Buat yang di bawah umur *sok tua* Don't Like, Don't Try to Read!! ^-^d. A fic challenge from Kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23 and Kishina Nadeshiko.

-

Someone that life in my Heart

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Someone that life in my Heart © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pair : Hyourinmaru x Tobiume

Genre : Romance/ Family

Rating : M

Warning : full of Tobiume's POV, Rukia and Tobiume OOC

-

* * *

**Tobiume's POV**

Namaku Tobiume, murid kelas satu sebuah SMA swasta di Kota Karakura. Di kota ini aku tinggal dengan kakak perempuanku Hinamori Momo. Ayah dan ibuku tinggal di kota lain. Setelah kakak lulus SMA dan kuliah di salah satu universitas besar di Jepang, aku ikut dengan kakak.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang. Tepatnya ia yang bertemu denganku karena baru pertengahan Bulan Agustus lalu aku pindah ke SMA swasta yang sekarang jadi tempat aku bersekolah. Namanya Hyourinmaru, cowok _gallant, smart, cool, _dan ia juga seorang Kapten Tim Basket sekolah. Awalnya aku heran, ia baru kelas satu tapi menjadi pengganti Kapten Tim Basket yang lama. Satu lagi kelebihannya, ia sangat tampan. Tatapan matanya dapat melelehkan cewek mana pun yang memandangnya. Termasuk aku. Tapi aku tak seperti yang lainnya. Aku cuek, pendiam dan cenderung tak perduli dengan sekitar. Begitu cueknya, sampai yang lain beberapa kali mengejekku tak pantas jadi perempuan.

Hari kamis, saatnya datang pagi dan menuntaskaan pekerjaan rutinku tiap minggu, tugas piket menyapu kelas. Pagi ini aku belum melihat di mana pun keberadaan pangeran esku yang satu ini. Saatnya menghilangkan pikiran yang melintas terus sejak aku terbangun tadi pagi. Sudahlah, apa sih yang sedang aku pikirkan? Fokus!!

Aku terus melanjutkan menyapu lantai dan mengepelnya. Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa anak perempuan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Biar kutebak, pasti Hyourinmaru sudah datang. Aku berusaha menengokkan sedikit kepalaku menuju ke arah gerbang walau hanya dari ujung mataku saja. Bersikap seolah cuek dan sama sekali tak peduli. Diikuti dengan gerak kedua bahuku yang seakan bilang 'terserah' memantapkan sikapku yang sudah cukup cuek sebelumnya. Secara tak sengaja, Hyourinmaru menoleh ke arah kelasku, aku berusaha tak kaget. Jaga _image-_lah yang penting.

Ia terlihat serius menatapku, bisa aku rasakan itu. Mungkin ia bingung padaku karena aku tak seperti yang lain, teriak histeris ketika sang idola lewat. Harus begitu ya?

Beberapa lama ia mengayunkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya sepasang kakinya yang jenjang itu berada tepat di depan kelasku, aku tetap fokus pada lantai yang aku pel. Aku sedikit terperanjat, ia dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan bertanya padaku.

"Kau duduk dimana?" ucapnya langsung setelah dengan bebasnya melangkahkan kaki di atas lantai keramik putih yang baru saja selesai aku pel.

"Eh!! Jangan masuk dulu!! Baru aku pel," sergahku pada Hyourinmaru yang seenaknya saja.

"Kau duduk dimana?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan tadi tanpa perduli dengan amukanku. Membuatku semakin panas saja.

"Disana," aku membuang mukaku sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan. "meja kedua dari depan dan meja ketiga dari kiri."

Ia meneruskan langkahnya, dan meletakkan tasnya tepat di sebelah kanan tempat dudukku, "…"

"Huh," jujur aku merasa cukup kesal melihatnya.

* * *

**Seminggu setelahnya**

"Rukia-san, bisa temani mengambil tugas untuk nanti?"

"Ya," Rukia hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan tolongku. "tapi apa kau berani?" ia terlihat begitu khawatir, mengingat jalan menuju kantor merupakan lintasan khusus untuk senior-senior di sekolah ini.

-

"Ini kertas untuk praktikum nanti," wali kelas kami menyerahkan setumpuk kertas _photocopy_-an padaku dan juga Rukia.

Aku dan Rukia segera keluar dari kantor dan berjalan dengan santai di koridor antara kelas-kelas menuju ke kelas kami. Aku asyik bicara sendiri dan ia hanya berkata 'um' dan 'ya'. Dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku senang memiliki teman sepertinya.

Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu, dia membuatku merindukannya lagi. Sebentar saja aku tak bertemu dengannya, mataku selalu saja jelalatan tak terkontrol. Padahal sekarang kami berdua satu kelas. Susah menolak hati yang sudah melakukan negosiasi besar dengan semua organ tubuhku ini. Terkecuali mulut, aku masih bisa mengontrolnya. Yang aku takutkan mulut ini akan menentangku dan berbalik menjadi bumerang besar untukku nanti.

Tapi, untuk berapa saat, aku merasa ia mengacuhkanku. Tak memperdulikanku dan menganggapku seperti angin lalu. Aku merasa sangat sepi, rasanya aku tak mungkin lagi mengharapkannya. Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang aku fokus pada sekolah dan pekerjaan sampinganku. Soal cowok, itu urusan ke- 100.000. Aku tak mungkin mengabaikan semua demi seorang yang berjenis 'cowok' kan?

Aduh, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Di mana aku meninggalkan Rukia? Apa sejak tadi aku melamun? Celaka!!!

"Rukia-san!!!" Panggilku dengan nada agak gelisah. Jelas saja, jalan yang kami lewati tadi adalah jalan menuju kelas 3, pasti banyak anak laki-laki. Otomatis, jika sudah terperangkap di sana, akan sulit melarikan diri. Berbekal nekat, aku menyusuri lorong tadi dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug.

'_Aku kan bisa karate, buat apa aku takut?'_

AARRGGGHHH!!!

_'Aku mengenali suara ini. Rukia-san!!' _aku berlari ke arah lorong yang ada di paling pojok. Mataku melotot terkejut setelah mendapati sahabat baikku, Rukia sedang di kelilingi 4 kakak kelas laki-laki yang sedang melepaskan kancing baju paling atas milik Rukia.

Spontan aku berteriak, "STOP!!!" mereka berempat terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama. Ekspresi yang dipenuhi rasa licik dan nafsu. _'Sial!!' _batinku._  
_  
"Hei, kau mau menggantikannya?" salah satu dari empat orang senior yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba bertanya denganku.

"Maksudmu?" otakku sama sekali tak merespon maksudnya.

Salah satu dari senior itu mendekat ke arahku, "Kau saja yang menemani kami di sini!" tiba-tiba senior tadi menarik tangan kiriku.

"Jangan berani-berani!!!"

BUUKKK!!

-

"Arigatou Tobi-chan!!" Rukia memelukku sambil menangis, mungkin ia masih merasa _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. "Tapi… dari mana kau belajar karate?"

"Hahaha!!!" tawaku memecah kegentingan perasaannya sekarang. "Aku tidak pernah belajar karate, hanya saja aku tahu caranya berkelahi."

Ia terlihat agak kecewa, "Padahal aku sangat ingin belajar karate," Rukia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau begitu," aku menggapai kedua bahunya. "aku akan mengajarimu sebisaku!"

Raut wajah Rukia berubah seketika. Pupil matanya terlihat sedikit melebar, mengotomatiskan alisnya yang juga ikut naik dan juga mengartikan bahwa ia sangat senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu. Kita bisa latihan hari minggu nanti," sahutku sembari menyebarkan senyum _simple _yang aku miliki. Banyak yang menilai senyumku ini senyum terdingin yang dimiliki anak perempuan seumuranku. Benarkah begitu?

Suara bel menyeret waktuku, bersegera diri untuk pulang, tentunya. Cuaca hari ini sedang mendung. Pasti sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku mengayunkan langkah sepasang kaki mungil milikku ini menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Cukup melelahkan juga. Hari ini aku harus lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

-

Sekarang aku sudah tiba di lantai dua. Saatnya mengambil sepatu dan buku yang aku titip di lantai satu. Tapi, tanpa kusengaja, aku melihatnya. Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku dan terus berjalan ke depan. Tapi tetap saja, mataku ingin segera memandangnya.

'_Aku tak tahan lagi!!'_

'_Aku harus melihatnya sekali ini saja!!'_

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku memenuhi permintaan hatiku yang sedari tadi membuatku merasa hampir gila. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku, dan berbalik badan sebesar 180 derajat. Memalukan sekali!! Tapi tunggu dulu, dia membalas tatapanku? Aku tercengang sekitar lima detik, dan sesaat setelah tersadar aku berpaling dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Kenapa Pangeran Es seperti dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta?

Nafasku memburu, waktu memanggilku. Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai satu, syukurlah. Tapi, tidak!! Hujan sudah memeras muatannya. Akh, sama saja. Aku harus menunggu.

-

"Kalau tahu begini, buat apa aku harus lari-lari dari lantai tiga?" Gumamku pelan.

Aku terpaksa harus naik bis untuk sampai ke rumah. Dan sekarang aku harus terjebak di tengah kesunyian suasana halte bis yang hanya berpenghuni anak perempuan yang basah kuyub karena berusaha menyeberang ke hatle bis ini. Hari ini hari paling sial. Aku mengecek arloji silver dengan ukiran namaku, Tobiume, pada sekeliling bingkainya. Aku sudah menunggu di halte ini selama hampir satu jam, dan tak ada satu bis pun yang singgah dari tadi.

Aku menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah yang tak jauh dari halte bis ini. Aku mendapati dia keluar dengan sepeda motornya dan mendekati halte bis ini. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Hei, mau ku antar?" Senyumnya menjalar di seluruh bingkai bibirnya. Ia mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah kiriku.

"E-eh? A-aku?" Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup. Wajahku sepertinya sudah memerah. Akh, jangan sampai ia melihatku seperti ini.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Ya, kamu. Siapa lagi?"

"Tapi masih hujan, lebih baik aku menunggu di sini saja," aku tertunduk malu. Takut menatap kedua bola matanya. Tidak biasanya aku begini.

"Akh, begitu ya?" ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Kamu yakin?"

"Panggil saja Tobi, Tobiume, kata 'kamu' itu terlalu formal" aku sudah mulai bisa bicara dengan tenang. Sekarang aku tidak perlu takut lagi kalau harus berpapasan dengannya.

Sepasang mata Hyourinmaru menerawang sekeliling, "Yakin tidak ingin ikut?" ia bertanya berharap aku tak yakin dengan keputusanku.

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Karena penasaran aku pun memandangi langit. Ya, memang sudah agak reda. Tapi apa aku ikut saja ya?

"Ah," aku melirik ke dua arah jalan raya. Sepi, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut saja. "baiklah aku ikut."

-

"Terima kasih," aku turun dan membuka pagar rumahku.

"Di sini rumahmu?" ia mengamati rumahku yang sangat sederhana. Rumah bernuansa putih dan coklat favoritku. Dan sebuah taman di sampng kirinya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"…" aku terpaku sebentar. "um, baiklah. Ayo, masuk. Parkir saja motormu di sana," ucapku sambil menginstruksikan letak garasi.

Sementara aku menaruh jaket dan dan tas selempang milikku, Hyourinmaru masih saja terpaku pada nuansa rumahku. Sekilas aku menganggap dia sedikit norak. Kupikir ia baru pertama kali melihat rumah yang kental dengan suasana tradisionil yang tercipta dari beberapa barang yang ada di sini. Ternyata setelah aku tanya ia hanya kagum, orang seperti aku masih betah dengan nuansa zaman dulu. Sekali-sekali aku jadi merasa tinggal di pedesaan saja. Karena daerah sekitar rumahku tidak banyak pusat keramaian, sepi hampir menguasai malam.

* * *

Aku sedang memasak sup _favorit_ kakak. Ya, tak banyak jenis makanan yang bisa aku masak. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat makanan sendiri jika kakak lelah setelah pulang kuliah. Hanya saja, sejak tadi kakak masih belum menghubungi ponselku. Aku jadi cemas. Karena sekarang masih hujan, Hyourinmaru memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumahku dan membantu bersih-bersih.

Drrrrtt!! Drrrrtt!!

"Tobi, ada sms masuk!" Hyourinmaru terdengar sedikit berteriak dari ruang tengah. Jujur, dapur kami lumayan jauh letaknya dari ruang tengah.

"Ya," dengan segera aku melepas celemek yang melekat indah di tubuhku. Segera aku mengeluarkan _handphone-_ku dari tas dan segera aku buka pesan serta membacanya.

_From : Nee-chan_

_Tobi, maaf hari ini kakak tidak bisa pulang. Ada tugas yang menumpuk dan harus segera di selesaikan.  
Tolong jaga rumah dan jangan lupa cek semua pintu dan jendela. Maaf, kakak lupa meneleponmu tadi siang_. =9

Aku merengut. Gara-gara tugas aku sempat di buat gelisah karenanya. Kenapa sampai lupa menelepon, sih? Hyourinmaru hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku. Aku senang bisa melihat ia tertawa lepas seperti itu. Setelah itu aku dan dia makan sup yang baru saja aku buat. Ia memuji masakanku.

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Hyourinmaru mengecek jam dinding dan segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Sepertinya ia harus menghubungi seseorang secepatnya. Dia kembali dan meminta izin padaku untuk menginap semalam di sini. Karena aku hanya sendirian di rumah, aku putuskan mengizinkannya. Biar aku tak sendirian di rumah yang seluas ini.

Aku memutuskan masuk ke kamar dan bersegera diri memejamkan mataku. Berusaha tidak mengkhayal tentang Hyourinmaru lagi sebelum tidur. Sekitar setengah jam aku berusaha, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Langkah itu terhenti tepat di depan kamarku. Aku yang kaget dan sedikit takut merubah posisi menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ternyata itu hanya Hyourinmaru yang tidak bisa tidur juga. Kami berdua senasib.

_-_

_Hyourinmaru berjalan ke arahku dengan perlahan. Aku tak tahu maksudnya masuk ke kamarku. Belum sempat aku bertanya ia sudah dengan cepat memegang pundakku._

_Ia memegang kedua tanganku. Memberi sensasi hangat yang berevolusi menjadi panas._

_Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula serius, berubah jadi sendu dan penuh kasih sayang._

_Sorot matanya melelehkan hatiku, sehingga membuatku tak lagi mampu menolaknya._

_Dilucutinya satu-satu pakaianku dan menyentuh bibirku dengan jari-jari kurusnya._

_Ia mulai melakukan hal yang lebih, menjelajahi tubuhku dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

_Awalnya hanya bagian atas. Dari bibir, ke leher, dan beralih di area dada._

_Aku mendesah pelan ketika ia menghisap dan menjilati leherku pelan._

_Tak pernah kusangka, hal itu memicu hal yang lebih. Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Ia bertanya padaku, siap atau tidak? Dengan bekal nekat dan kepolosan aku mengangguk pelan sambil menutup kedua kelopak mataku erat._

_Membentuk ekspresi bahwa aku sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa._

_Sakit. Ya, pada awalnya. Aku sempat menahan teriakanku ketika ia memulai hal itu. Pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal itu._

_Sampai saat itu kami berdua…._

* * *

Sebulan setelah kejadian malam itu

Sebagian besar murid cewek di sekolah memusuhiku. Bahkan Rukia, temaan baikku sejak SMP pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka membenciku karena telah melakukan hal itu dengan Hyourinmaru. Aku juga memberanikan diri bercerita pada kakak, serta kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sangat marah dan memutuskan memindahkanku kesekolah lain. Bahkan di kota lain.

Dua tahun setelah peristiwa itu aku berusaha untuk kembali ke sana. Kebetulan ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di sana. Menuntaskan urusan beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Aku juga menulis sebuah buku berjudul _Top Secret_ dan _Between Sight and Reality. _Kedua buku itu sukses membuatku mendapat cukup besar dana membuat pameran akbar untuk para penulis untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di kota ini.

Bagaimana dengan Hyourinmaru? Ya. Dia masih tetap setia mengisi perasaan bernama 'cinta' di hatiku. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu saat sedang berjalan di taman. Ia senang melihatku sukses. Setidaknya, itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan ia sempat berucap, akan berusaha mendapatkan aku. Awalnya aku _shock _tapi, karena hal itu aku dapat melihat kesungguhan dari hatinya. Yang baru aku tahu akhir-akhir ini adalah kenyataan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku sejak lama. Keyataan yang membuatku lega.

* * *

Haha.. *ketawa super gaje* Bagaimana? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Mohon di maafkan -gampar rame-rame-

~Pas bagian -ehem- jujur Hira nggak berani lama-lama bacanya a.k.a skip! skip! skip!

Maaf, kalau bagian itu penggambarannya nggak secara langsung. Hira sudah merinding pas ngetiknya.

Buat Kazu dan Shina, yosh Hira sudah tepatin janji.. *bersorak-sorak ria*

Tapi sebelumnya maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau jadinya kayak pedofil, soalnya Hira juga jadi mikir Hyourinmaru sama Tobiume itu kayak Om sama Keponakan.. XDD

**Mohon Review-nya ya!! ^~^ v**


End file.
